Marine Days
by Katetodd4eva
Summary: A sweet and innocent college student meets a rough Marine. How do they adjust to being in a relationship and will it last?
1. Chapter 1

Kate grabbed her coffee and went to join her friends at the booth.

"You would think because we come here all the time, they would get our order right" she said with a sign, putting her take away cup on the table in front of her.

"Kate, you stop complaining for one moment, there is a really cute guy over there checking you out. His eyes followed you from the counter all the way over here" he best friend Ashleigh said leaning in close so the group of guys wouldn't hear.

Kate couldn't help but turn around and see who her friend was talking about. She saw a guy, about her age with sandy blonde hair, chiselled jaw and muscles bulging from under his shirt. She looked back at her friends and shook her head.

"No way. He is just a boy" she said and took a sip of her coffee. The three friends all looked at each other than at Kate.

"What do you mean, he is just a boy? Look at him" Abby exclaimed.

"You should all know what type of guy I am into" she looked at them.

"Well it seems like we don't, so please enlighten us" her other friend Zoe said.

"Well, for starters I like them older, blue or green eyes and with short hair. Must have a job, not into drugs, tall and clean shaven. I just don't get the attraction to men with beards. Its itchy and food gets all in there" she gave a shudder just at the thought of it.

"Excuse me, I believe you left this on the counter" Kate turned to see an older man standing next to their booth holding out what appeared to be her wallet.

"Oh thank you, I had no idea I left it behind" she said as she reached out and took it from him. When she looked up at him, he was indeed older, blue eyes, clean shaven with short hair. Although it was light brown and seemed to be greying already, she couldn't help but feel attracted to him already.

"You're welcome. Enjoy your coffee" he said with a smile and in that moment her heart skipped a beat. He had the most sexiest smile she had ever seen on a man. She couldn't help but watch him walk away.

"And what about a man in uniform?" Abby asked nudging her shoulder.

"Love them" Kate answered before quickly getting up from her seat. She ran after him and stopped him just before he crossed the road.

"Hey" she said as she touched his arm to get his attention. He turned and when he noticed it was her, his expression softened.

"Hi, everything okay?" he asked, now a little concerned that this young woman has come after him.

"Yes, I just was wondering if I could buy you a coffee to say thank you for giving me back my wallet" she said all at once, now becoming nervous under his intense blue stare. She eventually looked away and noticed he was already carrying a large coffee cup in his hand.

"But I can see you already have one. Sorry" she said, now feeling like the biggest idiot. He couldn't help but smile.

"Don't be. How about tomorrow?" he suggested, that sexy smile still on his face.

"Tomorrow? Coffee tomorrow?" she asked a little surprised and confused.

"Unless of course you don't want to" Kate shook her head and smiled.

"No, coffee tomorrow sounds perfect. Is 8am okay?" she asked and he nodded.

"I will see you here at 8am" with that he crossed the road with a group of people. Kate couldn't help but grin as she watched him walk away. His ass looking amazing in his Navy uniformed pants. She couldn't help but bite her lip as she went back to her friends.

"So, what happened?" Zoe asked as she came and sat back down.

"We have a date tomorrow morning" she told them and they all squealed excitedly.

"Shhh don't make a big deal" she was suddenly feeling embarrassed again.

"How is it, that you just described your perfect man, and he just shows up" Abby said still laughing. Kate smiled and shrugged.

"It's one date, let's not get a head of ourselves" Kate picked up her coffee and took a big sip, trying not to look at her friends smiling faces.

3 Months Later

Kate was sitting on her bead, trying to make all the information on the page in front of her. She had been trying to study all day, but her mind was elsewhere. She sighed and rubbed her eyes.

The door to her dorm room opened in walked her roommate and close friend, Abby.

"Hey, I got you another coffee" she said, placing it next to Kate.

"I don't think it's going to help much. I just can't focus" she explained, taking the coffee anyway.

"What's on your mind? Or should I be saying who?" Abby said sitting on her bed and looked at her friend. Kate paused before answering, which was answer in itself.

"Oh, I know. Your man. You two seem to be getting really close. Have you two said I love you yet?" Abby asked. Trust her to ask the tough questions.

"Abby, Gibbs isn't the type to really talk about his feelings. I don't know if it's being a Marine or if it's just him" Kate smiled and closed her book, giving up on studying as her full attention now talking about her boyfriend.

"You could always say it first. Nothing wrong with that" Abby pointed out. Kate shrugged and gave a small smile.

"Do you, love him?" Abby asked. Kate was silent for a moment, not really sure. She had thought about her feelings towards Gibbs, but was it love?

Before she could even answer, there was a knock on their door.

"I'll get it" Abby jumped up off her bed and ran to the door.

"Well hi" Abby said with a big smile as she stood in front of the well put together Marine boyfriend of her friend.

"Hi, is Kate in?" he asked. Abby smiled and nodded and stepped aside to let him in.

"Hi" Kate said suddenly when she saw him.

"Am I interrupting? I know you said you had to study" he came to stand in front of her.

"No, not at all. I didn't think I would see you tonight" she said as she made room for him on her bed. He sat down and kissed her cheek.

"Plans changed" he said simply.

"I will be back later you guys, so have fun" Abby walked past and grabbed her jacket.

"No, Abs you don't have to leave" Kate said quickly.

"There is an open mic night down the road. You can join me later if you like" she smiled "Well you two kids have fun now" and with that she was gone. Kate smiled and leaned her head on her boyfriends shoulder.

"Well, since your plans have changed, why don't we go get dinner, go back to yours and you can help me study" she played with the patterns on his pants.

"Why do I get the feeling you have other ideas as well" he grinned. Kate couldn't help herself, she got up and straddled his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Well, Gunnery Sergeant Gibbs, will you say no?" she teased. He grinned and his hands moved to her ass.

"Have I ever said no to you?" he asked and she couldn't help but grin. She leaned in and kissed him softly.

"So, your place?" she asked as she got up from his lap and started packing an overnight bag. Gibbs sat watching her.

"Have you spoken to your parents" he asked, noticing how her movements slowed at his question. She finally shook her head as she zipped her bag closed.

"I told you, if they can't accept the fact that the man who makes me happy is 16 years older than me, well then that's on them" she picked up her bag and turned to him "Now please, can we go and enjoy our time together and not talk about my family?" she raised an eyebrow at him and he knew that this would certainly be the end of the conversation. For now.


	2. Chapter 2

Kate new Gibbs wasn't exactly the romantic type. He had warned her when they first started dating and she hadn't really minded. In fact, it was a nice change to not have to find somewhere to put a bunch of roses every other week.

But what she hadn't expected, was for him to forget her birthday. He had called early in the morning to tell her he had training all day and that she should come over for dinner. During the conversation he did not say once 'Happy Birthday'. She wanted to be upset and angry with him, but she tried her best to keep herself occupied with her classes and then a quick shift at work before finally heading over to his place as suggested.

As she pulled up outside his building, she couldn't help but feel like something was wrong. She looked around the street which was all but deserted, turned and grabbed her bag, got out headed inside.

She closed the door behind her and didn't have a chance to put her things down when a loud 'Happy Birthday' was shouted at her and the lights turned on.

"Jesus" she said clutching her chest as she turned to see Gibbs, Ashleigh Abby and Zoe grinning at her. She looked around his living room and noticed the Birthday banner over the fire place and the balloons everywhere.

"You organised this?" she asked him as he walked over and kissed her cheek. He smiled and nodded.

"I asked Abby what I should get for your birthday and the idea just kind of came together" he explained as Zoe poured her a drink and brought it over.

"I spent all day thinking you had forgotten my birthday" she looked up at him as she took the drink.

"Far from it" he leaned down and kissed her softly.

"Alright, plenty of time for that later" Abby declared and turned on the music. Kate couldn't believe her friends and her boyfriend had organised this. Especially since her boyfriend was not one for surprises.

Kate couldn't help but think she was the luckiest girl in the world right now. She smiled and laughed as she listened to her friends tell her the whole story of how this surprise came together. She never heard the phone ring, but she did see Gibbs walk over to go and answer it. She watched him closely as it didn't seem like a positive conversation. His shoulders were tense and his free hand was balled in a fist. He hung up the phone and bowed his head. She excused herself from her friends to walk over to him and placed a gentle hand on his back.

"Hey, who was that?" she asked softly. He took a moment before answering. He turned around and looked at her seriously.

"That was my Sergeant. We are being deployed in three days" he says quietly. Kate just stares at him for a moment, not really sure what to say.

"How long for?" she finally asks.

"I don't know the details. But it's usually a few months at a time" Kate didn't like this answer. She put her drink down and ran her hand through her hair.

Abby who was watching the two noticed something was wrong. She walked over, stopping her conversation with Ashleigh and Zoe.

"Hey, what's up?" she asked both of them. Kate and Gibbs looked at her and sighed.

"Jethro is being deployed in three days" Abby gasped and put her drink down so she could wrap her arms around her friend.

"Oh I'm so sorry. Look we will go so you two can spend more time together. Girls, we are going" she called to the others. After quick goodbyes, Kate and Gibbs were alone. Kate stepped closer to him, wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I know we should talk about this more, but right now all I want to do is this" she leaned up and kissed him, softly at first before he continued to deepen it. He pulled her over into the living room where he had the fire going.

He carefully laid her down on the floor, his hands making quick work of her pants, while hers pulled his shirt over his head and threw it away. Her hands ran over his chest and down his stomach to his hips. She tried not to think about the next time she would be able to touch and taste him like this, but the thoughts kept coming to the front of her mind and it was making her body tense.

"Katie, you okay?" he pulled back and looked down at her. She gave him a soft smile and nod, not trusting her voice. He could see the tears that were waiting to fall in her eyes and sat up, pulling her up with him.

"Hey, what did I do? Did I hurt you?" he asked now worried he had physically hurt her. Kate shook her head, smile still on her face.

"No, Jethro not at all. It's just, I couldn't help thinking this might be the last time we" she had to take a deep breath before she became hysterical.

"I know we still have three days and I know, well I do hope you will come back to me but of course I'm still worried about what will happen" she could feel the tears running down her face and she so wished they would stop. She never wanted to be this woman. Gibbs reached out and wiped them from her cheek.

"I will come back. As long as you are here" he told her softly and she nodded and looked up into his blue eyes.

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs, I love you and I will be here waiting for you. I promise" she said with a soft sniffle. Gibbs grinned and leaned in and kissed her softly.

"Love you too" he whispered against her lips.

Gibbs reached up behind them and pulled down the throw blanket that was on the couch and draped it over their naked bodies as they sat cuddle up against it, the fire slowly going out.

"I guess I finally know how my mother felt all those years" Kate said as she played with Gibbs hand.

"Was he deployed when you were little?" he asked as he watched her.

"No, well not that I remember. He did a lot of training all over the country" she rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes, focusing on his steadying heartbeat.

"Rachel used to tell me stories of when he did get deployed and it was just her and mum at home. They would write him letters and send him photos all the time" she looked up at him "Will we be able to write to each other?" he looked down and kissed her softly.

"Of course you can. I will write when I can too" he smiled and caressed her cheek as he looked down at her. She smiled up at him before leaning up and kissing him again.


	3. Chapter 3

9 Months Later

Kate sat on her bed with a smile as she watched her sister read the last letter from Gibbs.

"Oh baby sister he really is a sweetheart isn't he? I mean he doesn't say much, but what he does say is the sweetest" Rachel said as she folded the letter back up and handed it back to Kate.

"I know right. As much as I miss having here, I am really loving the letters" her smile faded somewhat "I just wish he wasn't away for our first Christmas" Rachel reached over and took her younger sisters hand and gave it a squeeze.

"I know honey. He will be home soon. Come on, let's go down and help mum get the food ready for tomorrow" she pulled Kate up with her and pulled her down stairs to the kitchen where their mum was getting the food ready for Christmas dinner the next day.

"So when is Jeff coming?" Pamela asked Rachel as the three of them moved around the kitchen like they used to years ago.

"Tomorrow morning. He had a surgery he couldn't postpone" Kate was cutting the potatoes and wasn't really paying much attention, as her mind was on Gibbs. He was already supposed to be home, but something happened and they had to stay a month extra.

Kate stopped cutting and tried to focus back on the conversation, the more she thought about Gibbs and him not being here, the more she wanted to go back up to her room and cry.

"Mum, are you expecting anyone?" Rachel said as she turned off the tap, looking out the window facing the street.

"No honey, everyone is coming tomorrow. Why?" Pam asked as she came to stand next to her oldest child to see what was going on. It was when the man grabbed his bag from the cab and headed towards the house that Rachel realised who it might be.

"Kate, sweetie I think you need to come see this" Kate put down the potato and knife and went to join her mother and sister. As she as she saw him she screamed and ran for the front door. Pulling it open and not bothering with a jacket, she ran down the steps, down the snow covered path and straight into his arms. He dropped his bag and wrapped his arms around her, lifting her off the frozen ground so her bare feet didn't freeze.

"I can't believe you're here" she buried her head in his neck. He held her tighter, burying his head in her hair and taking in a deep breath. He kissed her cheek and looked towards the house where he saw two women standing in the doorway.

"We should head inside. It's cold out here" he murmured into her ear. She pulled back to look at him, an embarrassed smile on her face, accompanied by tears that still rolled down her face.

"Yes, of course" he let her go, grabbed his bag and followed her up the path to where the waiting women where still standing.

Gibbs came to stand next to Kate, who took his hand.

"Jethro, would like you to meet my mother Pamela and my sister Rachel" Kate made quick introductions. As much as she was so glad to have him back with her, and especially for Christmas, she wished she had more time to prepare for him to meet her family.

Rachel grinned and stepped forward and hugged Gibbs straight away.

"It's so good to finally meet you" she pulled back and smiled at her sister, then went back inside.

"Nice to meet you" Pamela finally said, holding out her hand to the Marine. Gibbs gave her a charming smile and took her hand.

"Very nice to meet you Ma'am. Kate talks about your family all the time" Pamela gave him a polite smile and stepped aside to let them in.

"Who's this?" a tall man with short grey hair and a stare that most certainly replicated Gibbs' own, came out of the lounge room.

"Daddy, this is Jethro Gibbs" Kate quickly introduced as she clung to Gibbs' arm. Gibbs couldn't remember the last time anyone made him feel nervous, until now.

"Sir" he didn't have a chance to finish his sentence.

"The Marine?" Kate sighed and nodded.

"Yes. Jet, this is my father Joe" Kate continued with the introductions. Joe just stared at Gibbs.

"So where are you staying?" Pam asked, coming to stand next to her husband. Kate looked up at him and smiled.

"You can stay here" she said, not able to hide her excitement. Gibbs smiled and then looked at her parents.

"No, it's okay. I'm sure I can find a hotel or something" he replied with a shrug.

"No, mum come on. He just flew all the way here from" she paused and looked at him "From wherever he was. The least we can do is let him stay with us. It's Christmas Eve" Kate pleaded. Pam sighed and looked up at her husband.

"Fine, but set up the futon in the basement" Pamela said, before heading back to the kitchen to continue what she was doing before the interruption. Kate grinned and lead Gibbs down to the basement.

Gibbs dropped his bag down near the futon and watched Kate get the sheets and pillows ready. When she was done he came up behind her, wrapped his arms around and started kissing her neck. Kate smiled as she leaned back into him, her hands resting on his strong arms that are around her.

"I have missed you so much" she told him softly. She turned around in his arms, her own snaking around his neck, her hands running through his short silvering hair.

"You look the same, yet so different" she stated as she finally took in his appearance. He looked thinner, with more lines around his eyes.

"And you look simply gorgeous" he said with a smile, leaning down and kissing her softly. He pulled her closer to him. He couldn't help himself, he lifted her up and laid her down on the freshly made futon. Kate grinned as she pressed her hips into his as she slipped her tongue into his mouth.

"Caitlin, come help finish these deserts. And bring your friend, he can help your father with the fire wood" Pamela called down the stairs, making Kate and Gibbs stop what they were doing immediately. Gibbs sighed and rested his head on Kate's chest, while she couldn't help but laugh.

"I have a feeling we will have limited privacy while we are here" Gibbs nodded and finally pulled back to look at her.

"At least I'm here with you" he stated, kissed her and reluctantly got off her. Kate leaned up on her elbows and grinned.

"You might want to take care of that before you head up there" she indicated the bulge in his pants that would be hard to hide. Gibbs tried to readjust his pants but it didn't seem to help.

"Well stop laying there like that and maybe I could" Kate couldn't help but laugh as she got off the futon, kissed his cheek and headed up the stairs.

"When you're ready sailor" she teased, giggling the whole way up the stairs.

Gibbs sighed and shook his head as he willed his member to cooperate.

"What's a few more days" he said to himself as he readjusted himself and finally headed up the stairs.

"Three….Two….One….Happy New Year!" everyone cheered as they watched the ball drop on the TV. They blew their horns and popped their poppers. Kate tried to be happy, but the one person she wanted to celebrate wasn't here. So instead she watched her friends celebrate with their partners, until she heard the front door open and close. She ran over hoping it was him, and was so happy to see that it was.

"I'm so sorry I'm late" he said pulling off his jacket. Kate didn't really care that he was three minutes late, she was just happy that he was finally here. She dropped her popper and horn and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Happy New Year Marine" she said with a grin as he wrapped his strong arms around her.

"Happy New Year beautiful" was all he got out before her lips descended on his. They were soon interrupted by the group when they realised Gibbs was in fact here.

"Gibbs! Happy New Year" cheered Abby loudly, causing everyone to laugh.

"Hey guys, why don't we pack and head to bed. Let the two love birds enjoy their night" Ashleigh said wagging her eyebrows suggestively, making them all laugh.

"I've got the couch" Abby yelled as she ran back into the lounge room. Kate grinned and turned back to Gibbs.

"You heard the girl, we need to enjoy our night together" she pressed her hips into his suggestively. He didn't need any more encouragement before he lifted her up, her legs wrapping instinctively around him and he headed up the stairs to her bedroom.

He kicked the door open, while Kate's mouth worked its magic on his neck. Once inside, he kicked it closed again and walked over to her bed. He laid her down, her legs finally letting him go.

"Jet, make sure you lock the door" She instructed. He nodded and went back over to lock the door. It was clear Kate didn't want to be interrupted. As he turned to make his way back to her, he stopped in his tracks. She had pulled of her shirt, bra and jeans and was on the edge of the bed in only a red thong he had never seen before.

"Katie" he said as he walked over to her, his pants now extremely tight. She bit her like seductively as she eyed him up and down.

"I've been waiting for you all night" she told him. He came to stand in front of her and she tugged at his shirt. He got the hint and pulled it off over his head.

"And those pants can go to" she demanded. He stood there in his boxers and she had never been so turned on. He was older than any man she had ever had in her life, but he was certainly the sexiest.

Gibbs made his way over and leaned down to kiss her deeply.

"Jethro, I want you" she started, but when his lips descended on her neck she lost her train of thought. His rough hands running up and down her bare thighs got her back on track.

"I want your mouth, down here" she demanded, guiding his head away from her neck and down her body. He eventually got the idea and grinned looking up at her. It was clear that her and her friends had quiet a few drinks to celebrate the new year, but this proved Kate had more than normal. She was never normally this dominant in the bedroom.

Gibbs being the gentleman he was, he could not deny Kate her wish. He trailed his tongue down her stomach, his hands pulled down the flimsy material of the thong and threw it on the floor and settled between her legs. Kate couldn't tear her eyes away from him. She watched him and waited for the sensations to take over her body.

The feel of his tongue on her clit made her moan, and her lips pushed into his mouth wanting more already. He ran his tongue down through her folds, moaning himself at the taste of her.

"Oh Jethro" she moaned her hand going down to tangle in his short her. He teased her entrance with his tongue, before running it back up to her clit. He rolled it around before sucking on it softly. Kate's hips pushed into him wanting even more. The more he licked and sucked, the louder her moans got. Her hands holding his head in place as her body started to tighten, being careful not to cut off his air supply with her legs.

"Oh god, don't stop" she moan loudly, as she held him in place. He grabbed her ass as he kept sucking and licking until she finally come undone, holding him in place.

"Yes Jethro" she finally breathed when she came down from her high. He let her clit go with a pop and kissed his way back up to her lips. She wrapped her arms around her neck as she kissed him back, still tasting herself on him. She could also feel his rock solid dick pressing into her thigh and she couldn't help but grin.

"You know what else I want?" she asked with a mischievous grin. He shook his head as he looked at her. She bit her lip and rolled over underneath him, getting up on her hands and knees. She looked back at him over her shoulder, her eyes darker than normal.

If this was how Kate was after drinking, he could certainly get used to it, Gibbs thought as he ran his hands over her ass. He made quick work of removing his boxers, his hardened dick popping free. Kate spread her legs a little wider, getting ready for him.

Gibbs got behind her, his hands running up and down her thighs before teasing her entrance with his tip. Kate moaned and instinctively pushed back, wanting him. Gibbs gave her what she wanted, entering her slowly and letting her adjust. She felt so warm and tight he had to control himself or it would all end too soon.

Kate had other ideas of course. She wanted him now and started to move, but Gibbs' hands stopped her.

"Katie, you need to give me a minute or it will be all over in seconds" he said in strained voice. She looked at him over her shoulder.

"I guess 9 months without sex does that too you" she couldn't help it. Gibbs slapped her ass playfully making her moan. He held her hips as he finally started to move in and out of her slowly. Kate gripped her sheets as she started to move with him. She threw her head back and moaned as each thrust filled.

"Oh god Jethro" she moaned loudly, not caring if her roommates down stairs heard them or not. Gibbs leaned down and kissed her shoulder, one arm reaching around to play with her breast, rolling her nipple between his fingers.

Kate moaned louder, her hips moving faster wanting more and more.

"Katie, I can't" he started.

"Fuck me Jethro" she moaned loudly. He kissed her shoulder and her neck, grabbed her hips to still her movements and started to pound her. Each thrust earned him a moan from her mouth. He felt her tighten against him and he couldn't hold back anymore.

"Fuck Katie" he grunted, his hand wrapping around her hips and his fingers finding her clit. He needed her to come and he needed her to come now.

"Oh fuck" she cried out as she came apart. He kept thrusting, spilling himself inside of her.

Gibbs stopped his movements, slowly pulled out of her and collapsed next to her on the bed, chest rising and falling with every breath he took. Kate grinned as she too collapsed on the bed next to him. She reached out and ran her hand up and down his chest, until he grabbed her hand and brought it to his mouth and placed kisses on the inside of her wrist. He turned his head to look at her sweet face.

"You know, there is a belief that whatever you do on the first day of the year, ends up being what you do for the rest of the year" she told him with a grin. He rolled onto his side so he could look at her properly.

"Oh yeah?" he grinned. Kate nodded, her exhaustion now evident on her face.

"So, if that is true. We have a year full of amazing sex to look forward to" Gibbs couldn't help but chuckle as he reached out and ran a hand up and down her naked back.

"I'm totally okay with that" he replied softly. Kate nodded and moved closer to him, tucking her head under his.

"Me too" she said then yawned. Gibbs kissed her head and wrapped his arms around her. As long as he still had her in his life, he didn't really care what the year had in store for them.

Kate hadn't been sleeping. Gibbs had been gone for the past four months and every time she closed her eyes she would see the MP's at her door telling her the love of her life was not coming back. She rolled over and looked at the empty space next to her. He had insisted that she move in before he left, and she had been more than happy to. But now, she was all alone in this big house.

She rolled back onto her back and sighed. She thought about calling her sister, one of the only people in her life that would constantly tell her everything would be okay and he would be home soon. Instead, she pulled herself up out of bed and went over to the closest. She opened the doors and looked at his clothes hanging up. She reached out and touched one of his flannel shirts and smiled as she felt the soft fabric.

A pounding on the front door pulled her from her thoughts, sighing she closed the closet door and headed down the stairs. When she pulled open the door there stood Abby with a bottle of wine in her hand.

"I haven't heard from you all day, so I thought I would come cheer you up" she said with a smile as she pushed her way inside, not waiting for an invitation. Kate shook her head and closed the door, making sure to lock it as well. She headed straight to the kitchen to grab two glasses before heading into the lounge room where Abby was getting set up.

"Okay, talk to me. What's been going on?" her friend started. Kate sat down next to her with a sigh.

"I just haven't been sleeping. I don't know what it is, this time is just so much harder" she watched her friend pour two glasses of wine and then took the offered glass.

"That's because you're now in this big house by yourself. Every other time you had us to keep you occupied. Have you even been to class?" Abby asked as she watched Kate take a big sip.

"No. Honestly, I don't want to. I'm bored and I want to do more with my life then being in a court room all day. I want excitement, I want meaning" she sounded deflated. Abby couldn't help put reach over and take her hand.

"Well we can brain storm some other options. But that can be for tomorrow. Tonight, you are give me all the details" Kate arched a brow.

"Details about what?" she asked a little confused.

"About you and Gibbs. Come on, you two have now moved in. Have you two talk about marriage or kids? I want to know everything" at her excitement Kate couldn't help but laugh.

"Abby, we haven't even discussed any of that. I mean yes of course if he was to ask, I would say yes. Kids, I would love to have kids with him. He is everything I have ever wanted in a man. I mean excluding all the romance, but he treats me better than anyone has in my whole life" just talking about him was making her choke up and she had to turn away to stop the tears that wanted to fall.

Abby squeezed her hand tight as she watched her.

"I can tell you both love each other ve-" before Abby could finish, she was interrupted by the phone ringing. Kate quickly put her wine down and went over to answer it.

"Hello? Yes, speaking" as she waited she turned to look at Abby "Yes, yes I will be right there" she hung up and looked at Abby.

"I have to go" she said quickly looking around.

"Why? What's happened?" when Kate didn't reply, as she was too busy running around to collect her things, Abby got up and grabbed her by the arms to stop her.

"Kate, tell me what's going on" she demanded.

"That was Jethro's CO. I need to get to Bethesda Naval Hospital" she said softly. Abby nodded and grabbed her bag and keys.

"Let's go" and without another word, the two women left.

Kate rushed into the hospital and saw multiple Army personnel. She pushed past them to find a nurse.

"I'm looking for Jethro Gibbs?" she asked out of breath, Abby right behind her not wanting to leave her alone.

"Are you family?" the nurse asked, not even really looking at her.

"I'm his girlfriend. I had a call from his CO that he was on his way here" she explained, not in the mood for hospital rules right now. The nurse nodded, made a call then looked back at Kate.

"They are expecting you. Take the elevator to Level 4 and head to your left. They will meet you up there" with a nod and quick thank you Kate and Abby made their way to the elevator.

For both the women, it seemed to be the longest elevator ride either of them had experienced. Abby reached over and took her friends hand.

"He's okay. If he wasn't we would be here" she told her friend. Kate just nodded as she focused on the numbers on the screen. Eventually the metal box stopped and the doors dinged open.

Kate was out as soon as the gap was big enough and followed the nurses directions. She saw more hospital personnel, and then two men in Marine uniforms. One who spotted her and excused himself to greet her.

"Kate Todd?" he asked and as Kate nodded he seemed to relax a little bit.

"Commander Huss, Gibbs' CO. He is right there" he instructed, pointing to the last room on the left. Kate went to head down the hall but stopped.

"What happened?" she asked in a small voice.

"Short version. There was an ambush, Gibbs and his men were injured. Would have been a lot worse if Gibbs didn't act as quickly as he did. They were evacuated to a German Army base and treated. As soon as they were stabilised we got them home" hearing this, Kate cleared her throat to try and stop the tears that wanted to spill out.

"So I can go see him?" she asked when she trusted her voice. The Commander nodded and walked her down to his room. She gave him a small smile in thanks, before reaching out and slowly opening the door and walking inside.

Gibbs was laying in a big white hospital bed. A heart monitor beeping rhythmically off the side. Kate had to take a calming breath before she started to walk over to the bed. She could see his leg propped up on a pillow and bandaged. He must of heard her approach, because he turned his head as she got closer. She saw a small smile spread on his face and he tried to sit up.

"Hey, no don't move" she said quickly, closing the distance and gently pushing him back down onto the bed. She was finally able to see the full extent of his injuries.

Not only was his leg elevated and bandaged, he had gauze covering his stomach, arm was in a sling and he mad multiple cuts and bruises to his face.

"It looks worse than it is" he told her with a smile. She reached out and touched his face softly, all words gone from her mouth.

"I've missed you" he said softly. This was what broke her. She finally cried, leaning down to kiss him.

"I've missed you so much. I can't believe you're here and you're okay" Gibbs reached out and cupped her cheek with his good hand, using his thumb to wipe away the tears.

"I'm okay. I'm here now and I'm going to be fine" he reassured her. She nodded and gave him a weak smile. She kissed him again enjoying the feel of his lips.

"Are you okay?" he finally asked her. Taking a deep breath to calm herself she nodded.

"I am now. When I got the call, I didn't know what to expect. I'm just so happy and relieved" She finally managed a small smile. Gibbs' eyes didn't leave hers. It had felt like a lifetime ago since he last saw her.

"Kate, the draw behind you. My belongings there's a little black velvet bag" he instructed. She put her jacket and bag down and turned to open the draw. Inside she saw his wallet, keys and his dog tags. The small bag he was talking about was up the back, she reached in and took it out.

"Open it" he instructed her. She looked at him, then did as he said. She pulled out the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. She couldn't help the gasp that escaped her mouth as she looked at him, new tears in her eyes.

"Marry me Kate" he said, his eyes never leaving hers. She smiled and nodded vigorously. She walked over to him and kissed him.

"Yes" she said against his lips before kissing him again.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Short and sweet I know, but more to come._

Kate was pacing back and forth, Pamela watching her not knowing what to say or do.

"Kate, he will be here. We all know he wouldn't miss this for the world" Rachel said as she grabbed her sister to make her stop.

"He is late, and he is never late. Something is wrong, I can feel it" as she stared at her sister, she could feel the tears in her eyes. She didn't want to ruin her make-up but she couldn't control her emotions right now.

"He's here" Joe said as he burst into the room. The women all looked at him a little shocked.

"Well come on, don't keep everyone waiting" he said ushering them all up. Pamela kissed Kate's cheek as she left to go take her seat. Abby got up and handed Kate and Rachel their bouquets with an excited smile.

"Let's do this" she said, following Rachel out to take their places. Joe turned to his daughter and smiled. He ran his thumb under her eye to wipe away the tear that had escaped, then leaned in and kissed her head.

"You are so beautiful. And he is one lucky man" he said softly, trying to control his own emotions. Kate could only nod as she took her father's arm and headed out to the hallway. As they walked towards the entrance. Abby and Rachel had already made their way down the aisle, and now they were waiting for their turn.

Joe kissed Kate's head again and squeezed her hand.

"My baby is all grown up" he said softly and Kate smiled. Before she could say anything, the big doors opened in front of them, revealing the beautifully decorated hall filled with their family and friends. As she looked down the aisle, her eyes fell onto the love of her life and she couldn't breathe.

There he stood, looking as amazing as ever in his Marine dress blues. As the music started, she started to walk down the aisle towards him, her eyes never leaving his. In the years that they had been together she had never seen him smile like he was now.

As they reached the end, Joe shook Gibbs' hand, kissed Kate's cheek and took his seat next to Pamela. Kate turned and handed her bouquet to Rachel and turned back to take Gibbs' hands. It felt good to finally have his hands in hers, her beat finally slowing as she stared into his beautiful blue eyes.

"Hi" she said softly so only he could hear. He smiled and move closer, fighting every urge not to kiss her.

"Hi" he replied, just as the music stopped and their guests were once again seated.

It was like everything else around her didn't matter, except the man in front of her. It was their day after all, so he would certainly get all her attention. Especially with how deliciously handsome he was.

"Please welcome to the floor, for their first dance as husband and wife, Mr and Mrs Gibbs" the MC announced. Gibbs escorted Kate down to the dancefloor, not caring that all eyes were on them right now. Gibbs pulled Kate up close to him, one hand on her lower back with the other taking her hand. Kate smiled as they waited for their song to come on. For months she was waiting for him to help her choose the song so she had to go ahead and choose it without him.

As the song started, Kate was shocked to not hear the song she chose. Instead Can't help falling in love started playing over the speakers and Gibbs smiled and leaned in.

"You told me to choose a song" he whispered in her ear. Kate smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly.

"I love you. So much" she said softly against his lips. He leaned his head against hers as they danced around the floor slowly. They were soon joined by their guests, but they didn't even notice. Their eyes were only on each other enjoying their moment.

"Have I told you how handsome you look?" she asked softly with a smile. Gibbs grinned and nodded.

"A few times, yes" Kate slipped her hands up into his hair and played with the shaved hair on the back on his head.

"You are so damn beautiful Katie" he leaned in and kissed her softly. He didn't want to stop, his hands wrapped around her slender waist pulling her tighter against him.

"I cannot wait for you to get me out of this dress" she whispered, being careful that no one else around them could hear what she was saying.

Gibbs grinned and couldn't help but chuckle.

"Well it looks to be difficult to take off" his hands moved up and down her back, running over the lace. Kate moved her hands from around his neck and ran them over his chest, feeling how soft the fabric of his uniform was.

"Or maybe I will give you a show. I haven't quiet decided yet" she laughed softly, just as her parents came up next to them.

"What's so funny?" Pamela asked looking between the two. Kate couldn't help the blush that crept over her face.

"Nothing Mom, just an inside joke" she quickly answered, but Pamela was a smart woman. She eyed them both and gave a knowing nod.

"We were young once to you know" and then Pamela and Joe were gone leaving Kate and Gibbs a little shocked, but they burst out laughing

Kate had always dreamed about what her wedding day would be like. And now that it was here, it was nothing like she had imagined. It was so much better.

Kate couldn't contain her excitement. Gibbs had been gone four months for training, and in that four months a lot had changed. She gripped the sign in her hands as she saw all of the Marines walking towards where she was standing, watching other wives, girlfriends and mothers greet their men and women who had also been away.

When she saw him, she couldn't wipe the grin off her face. Normally she would wait for him, but today her excitement got the better of her and she ran down the concrete pier and into his arms, almost knocking him over.

Her arms wrapped around his neck and her lips found his in an instant, hungry to taste her husband again. She eventually pulled back, resting her forehead against his.

"That was a welcome I wasn't expecting" he said with a smile as he still held her. Kate loosened her grip so she could pull back and fully look at him.

"Well, I'm not done with my surprises yet" with the sign still in her hand, she held it up so he could read it.

'Welcome home Daddy' it read. He had to read it a few times to fully understand what it said. Then his eyes went to Kate's beaming face before moving down to her stomach, and that's when he noticed it. Her normally flat stomach now had a slight roundness to it.

"Seriously?" he asked, not really believing his eyes. Kate grinned and nodded.

"18 weeks. I wanted to tell you earlier but I didn't want to do it in a letter" she explained. Gibbs' face broke out in the biggest grin and he wrapped her up in his arms and kissed her deeply. When he pulled back he rested his hands on her stomach, his eyes beaming.

"We're having a baby" he said softly and she nodded.

"We're having a baby" he called out louder so the people around him could hear. They all smiled and clapped.

"Way to go Gunny" came the cheers, making Kate blush.

"Come on, let's get you home. You have a nursery to get ready" Gibbs smiled and kissed her head. Wrapping an arm around her shoulder, he guided her to the parking lot. They would go home to start organising the nursery, but first they would celebrate their new addition to their little family.


	5. Chapter 5

**6 Years Later**

"Tell me again" Sarah said as Kate tucked her into her bed. Kate couldn't help but smile and sat down, her daughter cuddling up to her.

"Okay. Well, one day I was home alone. Your father was supposed to be home any minute and I was hanging up this beautiful banner in the living room. I was on the step ladder when I got this sharp pain in my belly" Sarah giggled.

"Right here, right?" the little girl asked as she point to Kate's now flat stomach, making Kate laugh and nod.

"That's right. I waited for it to go away, but it only got worse. So, I called Aunt Abby to come over as I was now pretty sure my baby girl was coming" she looked down at the small girl that was holding onto her. Almost every night while Gibbs was deployed, she told the story of how her daughter came into the world.

"Skip to the part where you're at the hospital" she demanded, making Kate laugh softly.

"Aunt Abby took me to the hospital and we went into the special room. They got me ready and gave me very good pain medicine. Now you did take your time coming out" Kate said, always skipping the part where she almost broke Abby's hand and threatened to not push until Gibbs was in the room.

"At the very last minute, your Dad ran into the room. He had come straight from the plane so he didn't smell too good" at this Sarah laughed "He took my other hand, kissed my head and then like magic you were with us. You cried and cried until you were in Daddy's arms and you stopped. From that moment you were always Daddy's girl" Kate ran her hand over her daughter's silky brown hair.

"He is coming home, right? He has been gone for ages" Sarah sighed, her blue eyes looking up at her. Kate nodded and kissed her head.

"What did he say when he left?" Kate asked her, making the little girl smile.

"I love you. I will be safe and I will return" the little girl smiled and Kate nodded. She hugged her and kissed her head again.

"Now go to sleep. You got a big day tomorrow" Kate got up and fixed up the blankets and made her way to the door to turn the light off. She paused and watched her little girl. She still couldn't believe Gibbs and herself made such a beautiful child.

"Love you Mommy" came her sweet voice, making Kate smile.

"Love you too sweet pea" with that Kate turned the light off and headed back downstairs to finish cleaning up the kitchen. When she was done, she too finally went up stairs and got into bed.

Kate rolled over and looked at the empty spot next to her. After years of being a Marine wife, she was still never used to going to sleep alone. She sighed as she reached out and felt the cold material of the cover and said a silent pray to bring Gibbs home sooner rather than later.

Kate sat three rows back, her camera ready for when Sarah and her class where ready to come out on stage. She had promised Gibbs she would get as many pictures and videos as possible so he could watch it when he got back.

When she saw Sarah come out on the stage with a beaming smile, she couldn't help but grin and wave at her. The other kids joined her as they got set up. Kate took multiple photos and started to film as they started revising the poem. Sarah's smile did not faulter as she spoke, which Kate was very impressed with.

As they finished, they all took a bow, while the parents and other students clapped and cheered. They were about to walk off the stage when Sarah spotting someone in the audience and jumped down from her spot and ran to the end of the stage.

"Daddy" she cheered happily. Kate stood up and turned to see her husband at the end of the stage, still in his Marine fatigues. Sarah leapt off the stage and into Gibbs' arms. He kissed her cheek and held her tight, the parents clapping and cheering as they watched the embrace.

Sarah pulled back and looked at her Dad and smiled. She then turned and pointed towards where Kate been sitting, Gibbs finding her instantly.

Kate finally put down her camera and moved down the aisle and joined her family, Gibbs reaching out and pulling her to him.

"You're here" she said as she hugged him tight. Gibbs kissed her head and holding her tight against him. It felt so good to have his family back in his arms.

They eventually went and sat down, so the rest of the showcase could continue. Sarah was on his lap, while Kate sat next to him. He had his arm wrapped around her shoulders as she rested her head on his shoulder.

There was nothing like coming home to his beautiful family.

Kate was drying the last of the dishes, while Sarah was playing in the lounge room. Kate dried her hands and walked into the lounge room and saw the mess.

"Hey, can we start cleaning up please" she asked the younger girl.

"Just five more minutes" she sweetly said, with a smile and those blue eyes twinkling at her. Kate shook her head with a laugh.

"I gave you five minutes, five minutes ago. Come on, we need to get the house ready for when Daddy comes home" she tried again. This, thankfully got the little girl moving, even if it was with a huff.

The little girl started picking up her toys, and as she went to take them up to her bedroom. She stopped when the front doorbell rang. Turning, she saw two Marines in uniform standing at the door.

"Mommy" she called, knowing that it wasn't a good thing to see these men at their doorstep. Kate came to see who it was and froze when she saw them. Her heart pounded in her chest as she very slowly walked to the front door and opened it.

The two Marines stood at attention as she stood there in the doorway looking at them. A Chaplin then appeared in front of her.

"Mrs Gibbs?" he asked softly, and all she could manage was a small nod of her head.

"I am sorry, I have some bad news" the Chaplin said, his eyes full of sorrow. Kate's jaw clenched as she stared at him.

"Just tell me" she finally said, able to make words. The Chaplin looked at her and then the little girl who came to stand by her Mother's leg.

"Your husband, Gunnery Sergeant Gibbs, was killed two days ago. We are transporting his body back as we speak" he told her softly. Kate shook her head as tears filled her eyes and her heart started to break into a million pieces.

"No" she cried, not wanting to believe it.

"Mrs Gibbs, can we come in and talk" the Chaplin tried, but the young Mother shook her head as more tears fell.

"No, no he isn't. Not Jethro. No" she cried, her legs falling from underneath her, the Chaplin moving to grab her before she hit the floor.

"Kate" she felt hands on her arms, but she couldn't see who it was through the tears.

"Katie, wake up" at the sound of his voice, she finally opened her eyes. Although it was dark, she could make out the shape of him. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she cried into his neck. He held her close to him as he rubbed her back and let her cry.

"It's okay. I'm right here" he said softly trying to soothe her. After a few minutes she finally calmed and pulled back, her hands cupping his face and kissing him, just to prove to herself he was actually there.

"I'm sorry. It was just a really bad dream, but it felt so real" she finally explained. He reached out and wiped her cheek.

"It's okay. Want to talk about it?" he asked and she shook her head. She wrapped her arms around him again and sighed.

"Please, please don't enlist again. I don't know how much more I can take" she said softly. She would never ask him to give up being a Marine, it was what made him Gibbs. These nightmares only increase when he is gone, and she really doesn't know how much more she can take.

"Can we talk about this in the morning?" he asked her. Kate pulled back again.

"Jethro, I need you to tell me or I won't be able to go to sleep" it almost sounded like she was pleading with him.

"I'm not thinking of reenlisting" he told her softly. In the darkness he could still see the relief wash over her. She leaned in and kissed him again.

They finally settled back down into bed, Gibbs wrapping his arms around her, hoping that would be enough to get her back to sleep until their alarm went off.

Kate was up before the alarm and decided to sneak out and head down to the kitchen. She started on the coffee, knowing Gibbs would want a cup as soon as he got up. Then she started on breakfast, thinking to surprise Sarah with some pancakes.

She was so caught up in her thoughts, that she didn't hear Gibbs come down and walk into the kitchen. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck. The action caused her to jump.

"Didn't mean to startle you" he mumbled into her ear. She smiled and leaned back into him.

"I was just thinking. Didn't hear you. How did you sleep?" she asked, enjoying the moment as she watched the pancakes cook.

"Always better with you" he rested his head against hers. She smiled and ran his hands over his arms.

"So, you said we could talk today. About you reenlisting" she started, obviously not able to wait any longer. He kissed her head and let her go. He stepped beside her to pour himself some coffee, then leant against the bench to look at her.

"I've been thinking of leaving the Marines. Have for a long time. Was different before I had you, but now we also have Sarah" he paused so he could get his thoughts in order.

"I've been thinking about NCIS" at this, she looked at him.

"NCIS? You mean you want to become a Navy cop?" she asked. She had heard about NCIS from the other wives a few times.

"I would be here in D.C. Maybe not the usual 9-5 job, but I wouldn't be in the middle of a war" he explained as she flipped the pancakes.

"Do you know how much I will be teased when I tell people I am married to an NCIS Agent?" she turned to grin at him. He felt his whole body relax, as he wasn't quite sure how she would react to it.

"Well, you will have three months to get used to the idea. You're really okay with this?" he asked, as he tried to read her expression.

"Yes, why wouldn't I be? I work for JAG, I can't very well say no to you can?" she pointed out as he dished up the pancakes.

"Mommy" came the sweet voice that belonged to their daughter. Gibbs put his coffee cup down, as he picked up his daughter as she ran into the kitchen and kissed her cheek, the little girl wrapping her small arms around his neck.

"And what about me?" Gibbs asked with a smile.

"I forget you're home. Hi Daddy" she said hugging him again. She pulled back and looked at Kate and then at the plate of pancakes.

"You made pancakes? Is it my birthday?" she asked excitedly. Pancakes were only for special occasions, like her birthday.

"I thought I would celebrate Daddy being home. Go sit down" she instructed both of them. Gibbs let her go and they both sat down at the table. Kate brought over the pancakes and syrup before finally taking her seat.

"Are you staying home now?" Sarah asked after a mouthful of food. Gibbs couldn't help but laugh, and reach over and wipe his daughters face.

"That's the plan sweet pea. What do you think about that?" he asked with a smile. Sarah looked at him then at Kate and nodded.

"If it means Mommy has no more bad dreams" Kate couldn't help but blush. She thought Sarah didn't know about them, but it was clear her daughter had heard her cries throughout the night.

Gibbs looked at Kate and then back at the little girl and nodded.

"No more bad dreams" he finally said. Sarah smiled and continued to eat her pancakes happily.

Gibbs looked back at Kate as she sipped her coffee. He reached over and rubbed her back.

"No more bad dreams" he told her softly, which made her smile. Maybe now they could actually have somewhat of a normal marriage.


End file.
